Getting Better
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is the story about how Jac, slowly gets better at being a mother and how baby Emma continues to improve. How will Jac and Jonny cope when she's released from hospital?, will they get back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Holby City -**

**Getting Better**

This is the story about how Jac, slowly gets better at being a mother and how baby Emma continues to improve. How will Jac and Jonny cope when she's released from hospital?, will they get back together?

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold, wintry day in February and Jac Naylor walked into Holby City Hospital, disgusted to find that it had been decorated in all things pink and heart related in the run up to Valentine's Day.

Instead of doing what she usually would i.e. going up to her office, she felt an overwhelming urge to go and see her infant daughter, who was 4 weeks old.

When she arrived at NICU, she saw Doctor Solis checking over her daughter.

"Is she okay? There's nothing wrong is there?" asks Jac.

"Ah good morning Dr Naylor, and no, I was just checking her vitals, and they're steadily getting better every day".

"Good, I just wanted to come and see her before my shift started"

"That's fine, you know, she's a fighter your daughter, so I wanted to let you know, if she continues to get better, you might just be able to take her home in a few days".

"Oh! Well, I'll be along later, in my break to see her again"

"See you later"

Jac then gives her daughter a long, lingering look before she leaves the unit and heads to Darwin.

A few minutes later she gets into the office she shares with Elliot, to see the Professor typing up his notes.

"Good morning Jac"

"Morning Elliot"

"You're usually here a little earlier than this, is something wrong?"

"No, I just went to see Emma"

"And how is she?"

"Doing well, Dr Solis said that if she continues to improve, she might be allowed home in a few days".

"Oh Jac, that's wonderful news, isn't it?"

"Of course it is"

"Then why don't you seem happy?" questions Professor Hope.

"The house isn't quite ready for her"

"They rarely are, I remember with Martha and James, we thought the house was ready, that we had it all sorted, within days, our original plans were all topsy turvy, but you're not actually worried about the house, are you?"

"I don't know how I'll cope when I'm home alone with her, Elliot, I didn't think she'd live long enough to even come home".

"You will be fine, I know it"

"How? What if she becomes ill?"

"You're a doctor"

"What if I do something wrong?"

"There's not a right and wrong way to bring up a child, you have to do it by trial and error, until you find something that works for you. Besides, you've got plenty of people on tap to help you out, there's Jonny, Mo, Sacha and me, you know you can ask any one of us for help if you need it".

"Thank you Elliot"

"For what?"

"For being you"

"You're welcome, now put on your work hat and let's save lives"

"You got it"

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A few minutes later Jac went to the reception desk on Darwin Ward only to see Jonny researching something on the computer.

"Nurse Maconie, may I have a word?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"In private, if you don't mind"

"Okay"

Jac and Jonny then go into the little office just by the desk.

"What is it you wanted to say?" asks Jonny.

"Well I went in to see Emma before my shift and Dr Solis said that if she continues over the next few days to do as well as she has been that he might allow her to come home either at the end of this week or the beginning of next week".

"Oh my god, really?"

"Yes"

"That's amazing news"

Jonny, really excited at the prospect of his daughter leaving hospital hugs Jac, but then breaks it saying sorry.

"Forgive me Jac, but you don't seem that excited"

"No, I am, it's just that her room isn't ready yet"

"I can help with that of you like"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not, shall I follow you back to yours when shift ends, so I can see what needs doing?"

"If it's no trouble"

"Jac, its fine, Mo's not in today so I'll get Emma's uncle Sasha to sit with her for a bit later then and I'll go see her on my break in a bit"

"Good, well, if you excuse me, work beckons"

"Of course it does, see you later then"

"Car Park, 10 minutes after shift"

"You got it"

Jac then leaves the room and a moment later Jonny follows her, Bonnie, who had been watching them talk then walks up to her boyfriend.

"Hey, what was all that about?"

"Nothing Jac just wanted my help"

"With that?"

"There's a possibility that Emma might be home within the week and she wanted my help to finish the nursery".

"I'm so happy for you Jonny, I think it's important that you and Jac get on, or are at least civil, you know, for Emma".

"You are the best"

"I know"

He then kisses her before picking up his work where he left off. A few hours later, Jonny is on his break and has gone down to see Emma, where upon arrival he sees Sasha sitting with her.

"Sasha, hi"

"Looks like we've had the same idea, coming to see this little angel on our break, hope you don't mind".

"Not at all, you are her godfather after all, listen can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Me and Jac have been told that Emma might be home in a few days ..."

"Jonny that's wonderful, congrats"

"Thank you, but I wasn't finished"

"I apologise, do go on"

"Thanks, anyway, I'm going back to Jac's with her tonight to help her finish the nursery so we were wondering if you'd sit with her for a little but later?"

"Of course, we'll pick up on our reading of little red riding hood won't we munchkin?"

"Thanks Sasha"

"No problem"

Hours later, when the shift has ended Jac is waiting in the parking lot for Jonny. Moments later he arrives.

"There you are"

"Sorry, I was just saying goodbye to Bonnie, she's doing a double today".

"Whatever, just try to keep up will you"

Jac then gets in her car and drives away, looking in her wing mirror to make sure that Jonny is following her in his car.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A little while later Jac and Jonny walk through the door of Jac's house.

"Hmm, looks bigger than I remember" remarks Jonny.

"I redecorated"

"I can see that"

"Follow me, Emma's room is this way"

Seconds later they enter what will be Emma's nursery to see that not much has been done apart from painting, the cot is not set up and the only furniture in there is a chest of drawers.

"I see your problem"

"I was wondering if you could set up the cot and help to move some furniture up here from the garage"

"Sure, I can do that"

Meanwhile at the hospital Sasha arrives to sit with Emma with a book in his hand.

"Hello missy, it's your Uncle Sasha come to read to you some more. Mummy and daddy couldn't because they're busy making sure your room is ready for you. Now, where were we?"

Sasha sits down and opens the book to the marked page.

"So remember that Little Red Riding Hood had picked flowers to take to her grandmother, that's where we finished wasn't it. So, here we go; When she arrived she was surprised to find the cottage door standing open, and when she went into the room, she had such a strange feeling that she said to herself: 'Oh dear! how uneasy I feel today, and at other times I like being with grandmother so much.' She called out: 'Good morning,' but received no answer; so she went to the bed and drew back the curtains. There lay her grandmother with her cap pulled far over her face, and looking very strange..."

Sasha carried on reading to her, while back at Jac's the surgeon was looking on in amusement from the doorway as her baby's father tried to work out which bits of the cot should go together, she even let out a chuckle, causing Jonny to stop what he was doing and turn around to look at her.

"Does my struggling amuse you Miss Naylor?"

"Very much so, you look like a headless chicken, here let me have a look"

Jac then joined him on the floor and grabbed the plan off of him.

"Right, first of all you have it upside down".

"That makes things a lot easier already"

"Thought it might"

"You know Jac, I'm glad that we're trying to be nice to each other, for Emma"

"For Emma. So, are you gonna be alright now, while I go get some of her things that are currently sitting in a cupboard in my room?"

"Yes, I'll be fine thank you"

Jac then left the room for a few minutes and for the next 2 hours they worked on putting the crib together and by the end of it, it had even been furnished with the sheets Jac had bought.

"We did a good job, thank you Jonny"

"Do you want me to come round again tomorrow, to help move in the rest of her stuff?"

"I think I'll be ok, Sasha's coming over for Dinner anyway, I'll just ask him"

"Okay, if you're sure"

"I am, oh and Jonny"

"Yeah, when I do bring Emma home, will you be there?"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else"

"Come on, I'll see you out"

**End of Chapter**


End file.
